Joys of a New Life
by Ladyhawk-s
Summary: Just a domestic story of Makoto carrying a baby and having Majima being the most doting husband towards their new puppy.


**_ ! so! welcome to my 29 days of ships ! 3 the goal this February is to upload 29 stories based on ships just being fluffy, etc. most will not have a standard plot, they'll be just cute fluffy stories with no plot whatsoever. just because im gonna be hella alone this february DOESNT MEAN M Y SHIPS ARE GONNA BE LONELY suadgaiusgdsauid so for day 1, here is a majimako pregnancy fi c! fun fact, this was actually my very first majimako fic that ive ever written. idk if i peaked with this since kori is,,,,,really getting up there but it was my first and im proud of it and what better to kick this off than writing about my new otp 3 a couple things: 1. i mentioned this in fever but himeko is my majima child, regardless of whatever circumstance she's in. i wont be writing her too much except for a life span fic but i may reference her from time to time so heck 2. i have a personal headcanon that makoto had a miscarriage prior to having himeko so i referenced that here. im hoping one day to write a fic on it but eh, not on my priority list. but i did reference it in case youre confused enjoy this fic_**

"Goro, you know that I love eating toasted cheese and tuna sandwiches. So what is all of this?"

"It's what ya asked for Makoto."

"No it isn't."

"I literally told the guy at the store to make it the way ya wanted it."

"Goro, this isn't even a tuna sandwich, it's a salmon sandwich. And this cheese isn't even toasted, it's just melted."

"What's the difference!?"

"There's a huge difference Goro! I can already taste that this isn't toasted! It's supposed to have that burnt flavor to it to make it extra kick worthy! You of all people should know this!"

"But he did it just the way he always does it! Like even before you got knocked up!"

"Well he clearly didn't since I can taste the difference!"

"God do you have an extra tongue or something!?"

"It's called being pregnant Goro."

"I think it's called being picky Makoto."

"Excuse me? Do you want to repeat that?"

"...No ma'am."

"That's what I thought. Remember, Goro, it took two to make this baby so you're just as responsible for making sure I'm getting these cravings figured out so that way nothing happens to the baby."

"Why can't you be like other pregnant women who like ice cream and shit?"

"...Ice cream sounds really good right now actually."

"I got your favorite."

"The extra chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream that tastes more like a cookie and not vanilla?"

"Yea."

"...Ok. You're forgiven. Just get me a bowl and all will be good."

"You got it ma'am."

"Knock it off with that Goro."

"Hmmm, let me think on that….No."

And off he went, leaving her alone in the living room, sliding into the crevices of the couch where she had been for a good chunk of the day. When she had expected to be pregnant, no one ever told her that she would become this exhausted sack of meat on two legs. Plus, it didn't help that her stomach was completely out and about right now, making moving around difficult without hitting into anything. Their other baby was lost due to that, Makoto wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

However, she was due any day now and the swelling of her limbs grew even worse. Makoto could barely stand on her feet without them enlarging to the shape of her shoe and creating little blisters that made it difficult to walk. It especially didn't help that she couldn't control the cravings she was having and had to rely on her husband to satisfy them. Fortunately, he was mostly reliable, but the wait was always arduous and sometimes the mistakes like this would be too severe to calm so she would have to wait longer to get him to remedy it. Goro's attitude didn't help alongside her cranky one so it just made things more frustrating.

As much as she knew it would be painful, she couldn't wait to have this baby out of her system and into the real world. Life really wouldn't be the same after it but at least she wouldn't feel so useless. She would actually be doing something other than just sitting down and waiting for her husband to treat her like an engrossed queen who couldn't even make their own sandwiches.

But until then, she was confined to this couch, waiting upon her serving husband who just happened to come in with two bowls filled with ice cream. Makoto could already tell which one was hers before Goro placed it down with the generous amount he placed on top.

"And there ya go, ice cream for you and little Hime," Goro presented, handing over the bowl of ice cream to his wife. Once he made sure it was steady in her hands, he then plopped over next to her and started digging in.

"Thank you Goro," Makoto whispered back before a grimace of pain shot through her. God, everyone was saying a kick was a magical moment between the baby and their parents but no one ever described the pain that came with it. At least it was an instant type of sharpness that turned full and dull after a while. "Looks like Himeko is saying thank you too."

"She's got good taste," Majima chuckled while bringing his hand over to her stomach and resting it on top. That made Himeko much more excited and Makoto had to bite back her tongue with the extra kick she gave. "Fuck, she's going to be a fighter. I can already feel it," a pause happened and a grin appeared on his face. "How much do ya wanna bet she's going to be a royal pain in our ass?"

"Oh I don't want to bet on that. Given how much pain she's been putting me in, I suspect that it's going to continue throughout her life."

"Oi, it can't be that bad."

"Excuse me? Haven't you noticed how I've been looking recently? Not only is my stomach like a beachball, but my legs have stretch marks upon their stretch marks on top of all that swelling. I look like a walrus."

"A very beautiful walrus."

"But a walrus all the same."

"Well what d'ya expect? You're carryin' a human in there. It ain't exactly gonna be an easy thing on you. I don't know if ya will feel better but I think that you're beautiful and magical."

"Really?" Makoto perked up, her cheeks blushing at his words.

"Listen, yer a warrior holdin' a child in there without so much as a peep. Most other people let themselves go but yer still just as beautiful. I think that's some fine magic there."

Ok, he got her there. Majima always knew what to say in times like this that made her smile like a schoolgirl with a giant crush. Taking one last bite of her ice cream, she set the bowl down on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Majima's. Makoto laid her head on his shoulder and smelled the heavy cologne that made her feel at home no matter where they were.

Old memories shot through her and she faced a tinge of sadness in remembrance. "You know Goro, sometimes I think it's unfair."

"Hmm? What's unfair?"

"How unfair it is that Himeko isn't going to grow up with the older sibling she was supposed to have. That Himeko had to be known as a rainbow baby because I couldn't keep the other. It's just one of those things that….just makes me sad."

Majima's other hand lifted and patted her head, stroking down her hair in comfort. "I know, Makoto. I know."

"Sometimes I try not to think about it but I get scared that something will happen to Himeko like the other baby we were supposed to have," Makoto admitted, memories clouding her mind. Even though the miscarriage happened very early in her previous pregnancy, it still haunted her time to time. Once they became aware of her second pregnancy with Himeko, both her and Goro did everything to make sure that nothing happened and so far, she's been growing without any unusual issues. There were times when Himeko might have kicked too hard or might have made Makoto more nauseous some mornings but she made it all the way to nine months. Still, that didn't stop her from having those scary thoughts in the back of her mind. Even now, with her being due any day, she grew afraid the same fate of their previous pregnancy would happen on their Hime.

Thank god she had Majima as a husband. He was always there to hear her out and calm her down, just like he was doing now.

"Makoto, at this point, she's 'bout to be kickin' it out of there real soon. Ya made it all the way here and Himeko is still active in there so you're almost there. Both of ya. So there's no worries you need to have. We'll have her soon," Majima comforted her, still stroking her hair in a soft tempo that made Makoto melt into his tough yet protective touch.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Makoto hummed out into his shoulder. She nuzzled into him and his scent flooded into her nostrils, relaxing further. "I love you Goro."

"I love you too," Majima responded and then he removed his hand from the top of her head to place it on her stomach. "And I love this little squirt too."

"She's already taking after you so much Goro. I think she's going to become the mad puppy of Kamurocho at this point."

"Really?" Majima chuckled out, bringing his head closer to her belly. "Do you hear that Himeko? You're going to be my puppy." Another jolt of pain ripples through Makoto and Majima let out a small laugh. "Oh you like that? Well, you're a little fighter my puppy. No one's going to be tryin to mess with ya," he said, and then peered up to Makoto with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I can't wait to meet her. She is gonna be so cu-...Makoto? What's wrong?"

"I think…." Makoto huffed out, her face contorted in pain. "I think you'll be meeting her soon enough…."

"Makoto? What's that mean?" Majima worried over her, grabbing her shoulders to turn her upper body to him so he could have a better look at her. "Are ya ok Makoto? Talk to me!"

Oh that would have been so much easier if there wasn't a horrific pain shooting through her body. Bile escalated up and down her throat and it was becoming a whole lot harder to keep down the ice cream she had just eaten.

And it only kept getting worse.

A smile wobbled on her face despite feeling like her stomach and back were jabbed repeatedly by a machete. "I think you made her really excited Goro….So excited that she's wanting to….meet you…." There was more that she wanted to add but the pain got worse and she could only huff out her thoughts.

"What? What do you-" Majima started before stopping and widening his eye. His mouth opened and then everything went from worry to absolute horror. "Himeko's trying to come out? Like now?"

A small nod came from Makoto, her breaths hitching more.

"Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!" Majima cursed out, his body turning frantic as he stood up and dug his hands through his hair. More expletives shot out in his panicked state.

"Goro."

"Shit, Makoto, you're having her now!? Fuck, I didn't expect it that soon! Shit, shit!"

"Goro."

"I'm supposed to be a father now? Oh all times!? Oh Jesus, are you sure she's mine? Oh man why're my feet getting cold as fuck!"

"Goro!" Makoto screamed, silencing him and bringing all the attention back to her. She had to grimace a bit and let the wave pass her before she spoke again. "Take me to the closest hospital or call an ambulance, just please."

In a star stricken moment, he nodded his head and left the room to be on the cell. Makoto could hear him mumbling and screeching simultaneously on the phone but her concern was the pain that kept electrifying her back. Her hands moved down and it was then that she was able to feel the wetness that came from her water breaking. Oh goodness, the pain was intense. She made a mental note to take out any of Goro's reproductive organs before doing anything else with him. Fuck, who said being pregnant was a good idea!? Who needs a child!? Oh no oh no, the pain started getting faster and more repetitive. Oh my god, how did people have multiple of these things!? This already made her want to stab her vagina out and never have a child again. Which was exactly what was going to happen because this child will be enough. They don't need another one, oh no, Himeko will be just enough for them.

Holy mother of Buddha, _this hurts!_

"Makoto!" Majima yelped out, running to her side and hooking his arms around hers to help her stand. "Nishida is right outside, let's go!"

"I swear...to goodness…." Makoto breathed out, the pain aggravating her temper. "You're never going near that area again. _Ever_." A whimper came out and she could feel the hot tears beading at the corners of her eyes.

"Yea, yea I hear ya, let's just go!" Majima hushed her, making her walk faster than she could have with her swollen feet. He ripped open the door and took a step down on the staircase to grab onto her hands. "C'mon, let's take this one step at a time."

Slowly but surely, with a lot of anguish and despair inside Makoto, they managed to get down the staircase of their apartment and a honk from a car greeted them as they grew closer. Majima let go of her for a second to yank the car door open and returned back to her to help her inside. It took a bit to scoot in with how everything kept hurting but soon Makoto heard the squeaks of Majima getting inside the car and closing the door after him.

"Mrs. Majima! Are you ok?" Nishida asked in worry, looking at her with wide, open eyes and his mouth ajar as well. Looked like a less handsome version of how Majima did earlier.

"You nitwit! Does she look ok to you!? She's bout to have my puppy so I'd get the fuck on moving!" Majima shouted at him, making Nishida cringe from his high pitched scream.

"Y-yes sir!" He said before flooring it down on the road.

Makoto couldn't hear any of the activity on the streets or the curses her husband threw through the window. All she knew was that her child yearned for freedom and it was her that had to deal with that consequence.

She was about to devise a murderous plan against her husband when she felt his hand cover her own. He gave little thumb rubs that made Makoto hate him slightly less. However, it was when she was able to meet his face that any negativity rushed out of her. Her husband was _happy. _A grin from ear to ear and there was pure joy sparkling in his eye. He didn't look like the horrifying yakuza monster people made him out to be; he looked like a man who finally understood what it was like to see the glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel. There was a shine that passed through his eye and Makoto could have sworn she heard a small sniffle coming out of him.

"How are ya holdin' up?" He asked her in whispers, getting close enough that his scent really reached her.

She gave a hard breath out. "I could be better but I'll survive."

At first, Majima didn't respond. He looked down until he then brought his head back up. "Makoto….thank you."

"Huh?"

"I thought the best day of my life was goin to be when we got married but….I'd say this has to beat it. You're holding our puppy in there and I….can't thank you enough."

Through the pain, Makoto managed to smile back at him. "Thank you Goro for giving us a chance. I love you."

"I love you too Makoto. And," his eye dripped down to her stomach and his smile deepened. "I love ya too Hime. Daddy's gonna see ya soon."

Hearts passed through them and if Makoto didn't feel like her stomach was being torn in half, she would have kissed him right there. In fact, she had considered it and placed her face closer to his own when a sharp turn occurred and they came to a sudden stop.

"Fuckin' Jesus Christ Nishida! You drive yer momma with this kind of shit drivin?"

"I'm sorry sir! But, we are here!"

"Fuckin' finally," Majima grumbled before going back to his wife. His sweet tone replaced the harsh one that he gave his subordinate. "Ya ready, Makoto?"

She wasn't and she didn't think she'd ever be ready. After this moment, it would no longer be her reliant on others, there would be a human that relied on her. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to become a mother. And maybe if she was alone, she probably wouldn't have been able to.

But she was with Majima and that was enough confidence she'd make it through it all. It wasn't going to be easy but it would be the start of something new and she was excited for that.

Holding his hand, Makoto gave a small nod.

"Yea, I'm ready."


End file.
